


The Only Thing They Took Away (When They Gave You Back)

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Resurrection Isn't as Fun as it Used to Be [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proper radio host should have a good memory. Cecil's isn't quite what it used to be, but that's not entirely his fault.</p>
<p>Or, That One Time Cecil Brought Someone Back From The Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing They Took Away (When They Gave You Back)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Night Vale fic, and I had fully intended the first one I posted to be Cecil/Carlos (because what's the point in having a ship that's canon if you don't celebrate a little?) but this pulled me in and it was the first one I actually finished. Also this ship gives me far too many feels for my own good.
> 
> Not beta'd and I definitely don't own Night Vale. I'm not that awesome.

Cecil remembers Steve Carlsberg being in an accident some years ago. It was bad, and they were sure he hadn't made it, but lo and behold, he was walking around right as the lack of rain in a small desert community the next day.

What Cecil doesn't remember is being in the accident with Steve. He doesn't remember taking Steve's broken and lifeless body to the City Council, or begging them to bring him back. Resurrection wasn't exactly the norm in Night Vale, because it requires a certain amount of skill in black magic and at least three pints of fresh virgin's blood - plus a pretty hefty sacrifice from the one requesting the resurrection, which no one could explain to Cecil better than that - but it wasn't unheard of. He doesn't remember calmly filling out the correct forms while Steve's blood was still drying on his clothes.

He remembers waking up in his own bed the next day unable to recall much from the day before. He remembers going to work and hearing about the car wreck at the edge of town just after lunch yesterday, and that Steve was thought to be in critical condition. When he asked the interns if they knew what caused the accident they all traded odd looks before shaking their heads and scurrying off to do intern things. He shrugged it off and got to work.

He doesn't remember sitting at Steve's bedside until he awoke. He doesn't remember covering his face with kisses and pulling him so, so close and telling Steve not to scare him like that again. He doesn't remember the night they spent together, convincing themselves they were still alive. He doesn't remember Steve holding him tightly while he snored softly. He doesn't remember burying his face in the other man's chest and whispering to him.

"I want you to remember... Remember that I loved you."

Cecil doesn't remember any of this because when you resurrect someone, you have to give up something unbelievably dear to you. Something you can't ever get back. You don't get to choose it, and once you've accepted you can't go back. Cecil gave up all of his memories of ever loving Steve. With those went his ability to love or even like him.

It's just too bad no one took away Steve's memories.

"I wish _you_  would."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943947) by [MostFacinorous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostFacinorous/pseuds/MostFacinorous)




End file.
